


Pyle It On

by orphan_account



Category: Floraverse
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Lube, Mild S&M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, SO MUCH LUBE, Sex Club, Threesome - F/F/M, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hey perverts!” The cat yelped. “Me and my bitch here have got a bet. If I can fit the biggest dick here, it's an orgy, and we're making her our sweet little sub!” Peche blushed adorably. “If I can't fit it, she gets to try to dom me, and is allowed to use whatever tools and toys she can find. If you think you've got a thick cock, come over and try me!”“Fucking... Not again...” Jackie sighed from the corner. Peche hadn't seen her since they got here, but she had just been there the whole time. She was reading hentai.Alice inexplicably produced a tape measure from behind her, a considerable feat for someone wearing no clothes to store such a thing in. A small line formed, and four or five erect club patrons later, they discerned a clear winner. He was a huge, purple Bearring with sunshine colored whiskers. Though tall and imposing, he was surprisingly awkward and polite, and introduced himself as Pyle.





	Pyle It On

 

“Okay, okay...” Alice nodded mischievously. “You're on! The stakes are pretty clear, I think?”

Peche nodded enthusiastically in reply, clapping her paws. The bitch was too cute for her own good.

The two of them skipped to the lounge room, where most of the patrons of the pleasure club were. There was a popular porn film playing, and they could hear the fapping all the way down the hall as they approached, and Alice trotted a little faster in anticipation.

Peche's eyes were caught up on the TV as they crossed the rug to the counter, on the screen was everyone's favorite porn star, Dizzy; the Scrapgoat who dared to enhance himself with vibrators- now that was what Peche called a commitment. The protagonist was deepthroating a huge Necropossum, who had dolls stationed above and beneath Dizzy, ravaging both holes. Two ladies, one a beautiful Flowercat, and one a Cloverlamb, flanked the Necropossum on either side, thrusting themselves into Dizzy's buzzing hooves and gasping, seemingly near climax.

Alice climbed over the counter, nothing but an “excuse me” for the disheveled receptionist. She held the button for the com, dipping her head in to the mike to speak. The overhead speakers squealed, and most heads turned to frown at the counter.

“Hey perverts!” The cat yelped. “Me and my bitch here have got a bet. If I can fit the biggest dick here, it's an orgy, and we're making her our sweet little sub!” Peche blushed adorably. “If I can't fit it, she gets to try to dom me, and is allowed to use whatever tools and toys she can find. If you think you've got a thick cock, come over and try me!”

“Fucking... Not again...” Jackie sighed from the corner. Peche hadn't seen her since they got here, but she had just been there the whole time. She was reading hentai.

Alice inexplicably produced a tape measure from behind her, a considerable feat for someone wearing no clothes to store such a thing in. A small line formed, and four or five erect club patrons later, they discerned a clear winner. He was a huge, purple Bearring with sunshine colored whiskers. Though tall and imposing, he was surprisingly awkward and polite, and introduced himself as Pyle.

“Okay, Pyle! Take a seat on that table there. Peche! What's the verdict on lube? Are we allowing me lube?” Alice bellowed, Peche almost shushed her before remembering they were in a sex club.

“Lube would- would only be safe!” The Satyr stammered.

Alice gave an exaggerated shrug. “You'd be surprised what a little spit and girlcum can do, my slut! But yes, in this case I think I'll be needing lube.”

A glance at Pyle revealed he was blushing profusely at the language Alice had chosen. His tapered column of a dick throbbed with arousal, but he politely didn't touch it. Peche sat one thigh on the table with Pyle, and absently rubbed herself, essentially giving him the good-to-go. He started work immediately, giving six or more quick pumps before sighing and reclining again. Just a little built up tension. The two of them sat and rubbed themselves absently as they watched Alice.

The cat was rooting through drawers and cupboards, upsetting a stack of toilet paper rolls before finally finding a satisfactory lube bottle. She pranced back to the table with it in hand.

“Ready?” Alice gave him one of her evil smiles. Pyle nodded. The cat dumped pools of lube into her palms, and slathered it onto Pyle's thick rod. His breath hitched and he shifted a little in his seat. Peche stood behind the cat. She was feeling a little useless to the process, and so decided to have some fun with Alice. The satyr crouched behind her and tickled the fur on the Alice's thighs, tracing pawprints of fur rubbed the wrong way. She watched Alice's fur begin to stand up along her spine as the gentle treatment gave her goosebumps. Peche gave her a few more seconds, and then, without warning, dug her snout into Alice's drenched vag. The cat yelped, and that devolved into panting as Peche sucked, drinking in her mistress's juices, memorizing the smell and the taste. She loved to fantasize about Alice using her fluids to scent-mark her, grinding against her face, teaching her and others who she belonged to. On some nights, the satyr imagined her going even as far as to piss over Peche and mark her that way, on her clothes, on her breasts, in her mouth... destroying every sliver of a doubt that Peche was her own. Proving to the world of people who'd want to keep her that this fucktoy was _taken._

Alice reached around and, taking hold of one of Peche's horns, yanked her head from its work. Peche gasped for air.

“Don't forget to breathe! Fucking animal.” Alice chided, pushing Peche to the floor, which just served to turn her on further.

Pyle's joystick was literally dripping with the slimy, glassy fluid. He was fairly squirming now, tortured with the show they had put on for him, and Alice's teasing, professional touches. Within seconds she was standing on the table, positioning herself above him. She had chosen to face away from him, so Peche could hold her paws for balance. Pyle's eyes were locked on her hips and ass as she lowered herself.

His dick was almost as thick around as a jar, and though he had had a lot of doubt going into this, he was having a hard time caring anymore. Her pussy was warm, and rough. She managed to glide the head in easily, but there was still a lot to go. Alice wasn't one to back away from a challenge. His size was nothing compared to a few cocks she'd been up against in the past. (Not that she'd ever ENTIRELY fit one of his size before.. Just blown them.) She forced herself further down, feeling him filling her space. She had one paw pressed against her belly, where she could feel the bulge.

“Ghhhhhhhhh....” Alice bit back her moan. Peche seemed extremely turned on, her eyes shone (more than usual, however impossible it seemed...) and even Jackie was looking up from her book. Pyle's dick was, frankly, gigantic.

Though the cat would never tell, she wasn't even sure that her fuck tunnel was long enough to take him, but she so hated losing. He pressed into her walls, the shape of it making it try to slip back out. She pushed back down, feeling him press further than before. It fucking hurt, but she was not gonna lose this.

With a wicked smile, she produced her wand from thin air, watching Peche's expression turn from helpless arousal to adorable outrage as she gave it a quick twirl and tapped her lower belly.

All the pressure disappeared, and she practically fell further into Pyle's rod. The Bearring started gasping and unintentionally bucked a bit. Peche stomped her hoof.

“That's cheating!” She huffed.

“Is it?” Alice hooted. She slid Pyle the rest of the way in, sitting on his lap with him still fully inside. The poor Bearring struggled not to move as Alice just sat there, smirking at Peche.

“You never said no magic.” Alice tutted.

“I shouldn't have had to!” Peche cried, pouting.

“I fit the whole thing.”

“Yeah, with cheating!”

The two kept arguing. Meanwhile, Pyle was panting and writhing. Alice's inflation spell had effectively taken his breath away, the uncanny feeling of her loosening, her flesh springing to the sides, making way for his cock to slide up, the way she fell into his lap, and her fluids now dripping onto his balls. The Bearring gritted his teeth, trying to hold still, trying not to cum in her then and there. She wouldn't _move_. He needed more stimulation than this. He had to hold it. Hold it hold it hold it hold it holditholditholditholdit _holditholditholdit-_

Alice yelped as Pyle finally gave in. The huge bear grabbed her by the hips and pounded her, hard, thrusting into the stretched cat like she were another of the sex toys this club freely provided.

Having gotten over the initial shock, Alice's hair stood on end in furry goosebumps.

She gasped as Pyle's considerable girth rammed up inside, pulling nearly all the way out before he thrust again. His arms were now wrapped all the way around her, crushing them together.

The cat jostled and bounced. Pyle was using her, and she loved it. Her rough tongue lolled out of her mouth, the cat gave a long, lewd, chopped moan.

When Alice opened her eyes again, she saw that Peche was standing on the table, in front of her. The satyr took a handful of Alice's hair and yanked, pulling their faces close into a sloppy, heavy breathing kiss. Peche sucked and bit at her tongue and lips.

Jacklyn, in the corner, had fully put down her book and was rubbing herself off to the scene.

Alice felt she was elsewhere. Her eyes crossed and her breath heavy in a state of carnal bliss. Peche ground her clit rough against Alice's knee. Pyle viciously jostled the cat, his thrusts becoming less and less even as he neared his climax. The bear gave one final slam, pumping Alice full of his cum as waves of pins-and-needles overtook him. A desperate groan escaped him, and he flopped flat onto the table in a pool of his own sweat and cum. Peche hopped off of the table, and helped Alice stand up off of Pyle's deflating rod.

 

10 minutes later

 

Pyle pushed himself off the surface of the table, popping numerous back joints, and stood. The Bearring helped himself to a big, big glass of water. He scanned the club for a pink and grey-blue couple, wanting to either thank or apologize to them.

“They had to go!” Called the wolf who had been watching their threesome. She had gone back to her book.

“But Alice wanted me to give you this.” She held out a slip of paper containing exactly what Pyle wanted. Two compact numbers, one house address, and the phrase “The big candy house,” which he hoped would make sense at a later date. A smile broke across the bear's face, and he opened his compact to add them to his contacts.

He already couldn't wait to get together with them again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING, EVERYBODY! This was based off of a fantasy I kept having, if it gets a good enough reception, maybe I'll come up with more stories that way?


End file.
